1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved locking device for portable safe, and especially to such improved locking device that requires fewer processing procedures and is easy to assemble, thereby simplifies the manufacturing procedure and allows users to lock their portable safes easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown by FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional portable safe comprises a molded locking device 71 provided in the front of the box and an opening device 72. One end of the cover connects to the box; and a hook is provided in the other end of the cover to facilitate locking. A locking apparatus 8 is provided inside the box corresponding to the opening device 72 and locking device 71. The locking apparatus 8 consists of a lifting plate 81, a locking plate 82, and an elastic component 83. There is a latch 89 provided in the locking plate 82 that faces the hook oppositely and locks the safe when user closes the cover. User can move the opening device 72 to pull the latch 89 in order to close the safe temporarily; or move the latch 89 by the key to open the cover. However, the conventional safes are not ideal, because:
1. To assemble the opening device 72, the manufacturers have to fix a cover 79 by screw behind the opening device 72 in order to move the opening device 72 to its position.
2. The opening device 72 is activated through the square hole 721. The bronze bar 811 provided in the lifting plate 81 triggers the movement of the latch 89 and, consequently, manufacturers have to install a bronze bar 812 in the lifting plate 81 besides the bronze bar 811, which means extra work for manufacturers.
3. Manufacturers have to make a hole 821 on the locking plate 82 and install a folding plate 851 in the base plate 85. Consequently, both costs and workload increase.
The inventor has studied the foregoing drawbacks thoroughly and conducted numerous tests before the present invention came to being.
The purpose of present invention is to simplify the processing procedure of spare parts and assembly procedure of portable safes and allows users to lock their portable safes easily.
For the purposes stated in the preceding paragraphs, the present invention consists of a molded locking device and opening device. There is a cover provided on the top of box. A hook is provided in one end for the purpose of locking and a locking apparatus is provided inside the box opposite to the opening device and locking device. The design of present invention is known for two distinctive features: (1) there is a window provided on the shell of the opening device and a track on the edge of the window to facilitate the movement of parts. This design simplifies the assembly procedure of opening device and reduces the number of required spare parts, and (2) the locking apparatus consists of a lifting plate provided in the base plate, a locking plate, and an elastic component. There are holes in the lifting plate and locking plate; and a folding plate between the lifting plate and the opening device. The folding plate connects to one end of the locking plate to trigger the movement of the latch on the top of locking plate. Therefore, the design of present invention simplifies the assembly procedure of locking plate and reduces the manufacturing costs.